The Children Of Villains
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens meet new villains who appear to be the children of their enemies. So now the evil teenagers are planing to be the next Townsville villains and make their Parents proud.


**Hello everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story where the PowerPuffs meet new villains who are the off spring of their enemies. I hope you liked it.**

* * *

The Children Of Villains

"I'm glad you guys invited us to stay over," said Burnner.

"Yeah, for the weekend of course," said Binky.

The hotline rang, Booster answered it.

"Mayor what's the trouble?" Booster asked.

"There are these two teenage weirdos attacking Townsville," said the Mayor.

"We're on our way," said Booster.

The teens flew off to Townsville, they saw 2 devil like teenagers; one was a female with long black hair, green eyes, a hot pink outfit like HER, black high boots like HIM, with sharp claws like HER, and red skin, the other one was a male with short black hair, green eyes, and red skin like the other, expect with a red outfit only more boyish, and crab like claws just like HIM.

"Who are you guys?" Blossom asked.

"I'm IT 1," said the female.

"I'm her brother IT 2," said the male.

"And we're the daughter and son of HIM and HER," they both said.

"No wonder you look just like them," said Baxter.

"Almost the same voices," said Buttercup.

"Thatsss how we were made," said IT 1.

"Yeah just like Mother and Father," said IT 2.

The girls and the boys just shrugged and beat up IT 1 and IT 2 without saying anything, once they were done, the devil like teenagers disappeared into puff of smoke.

* * *

There was a loud noise coming around the market; the teens went to see what it was, there were two pink fuzzy teenagers; one was a female with long fuzzy hot pink hair, brown eyes, a green nose, light blue overalls orange shoes, and goofy antennas just like Feanna Lumpkins, the other one was male with blue overalls, brown shoes, brown eyes, and goofy antennas just like Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Who are you funny guys?" Boomy asked.

"I'm Fran," said the female.

"I'm Foo-foo," said the male.

"And the daughter and son of Fuzzy and Feanna Lumpkins," they both said.

"I'll say you're pink," said Bubbles.

"Furry like them," said Beauster.

"And same colors as them," said Beauty.

"That's how they wanted us to be like," said Fran.

"It's a family thing," said Foo-foo.

"The PowerPuffs shrugged and beat up Fran and Foo-foo; the Hillbillies ran off scared.

"Strike two," said Buster.

"Yeah, this is the second time," said Banners.

"Who will we meet next?" Bam-bam asked.

"I'm guessing a daughter and son of Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko," said Bamby.

Little do they know that Bamby could be right.

* * *

There was screaming in the park.

"Another trouble," said Blaster.

"Let's go," said Bliss.

The teens flew to the park, there were teenage monkeys; one was a female with frizzy hair, pink eyes, a dark orange hat, a blue outfit, black fur, a white belt, yellow gloves, and a green face just like Koko Joko, the other was a male with a dark blue hat, a dark purple outfit, pink eyes, a white belt, white gloves, and a green face just like Mojo Jojo expect for the outfit.

"You guys must be the daughter and son of Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko," said Benster.

"I'm Joano Joho," said the female.

"And I'm Toto Joto," said the male.

"Bamby was right, we were gonna meet those two," said Bloomy.

"We were glad that those Rowdy Ruffs left," said Joano.

"Yeah, they went somewhere else," said Toto.

The teens looked at each other and beat up Joano and Toto, the monkeys ran away crying.

"First HIM and HER'S kids," said Bridger.

"Then Fuzzy and Feanna's kids," said Bridget.

"And now Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko's kids," said Beatie.

"This is a kid villain here," said Benny.

The PowerPuff teenagers flew home to figure out this situation.

* * *

The villain children met with each other in an alley.

"Lisssten up everyone," said IT 1.

"We're here to team up," said IT 2.

"Yeah, do we wanna team up?" Feanna asked.

"Yeah, and destroy the PowerPuff Boys?" Foo-foo asked.

"And the PowerPuff Girls?" asked Joano.

"And make our Parents proud?" Toto asked.

"Even though we don't succeed," said IT 1.

"They won't be mad at us," said IT 2.

"They won't punish us," said Fran.

"They will still be proud," said Foo-foo.

"And love us," said Joano.

"No matter what," said Toto.

"Let's do our job," they all said.

They left to do what they must do. The children of the villains all laughed evily, just like their Parents they had an idea. They knew their Parents would be so proud of them, nothing could stand in their way not even The PowerPuff teenagers. They would become Townsville's newest villains once their Parents would get tired of trying to defeat and destroy The PowerPuffs.

* * *

The PowerPuff teenagers were shopping at the mall until they heard a loud BOOM.

"Sounds like trouble, let's go," said Burnner.

The teens flew off and saw IT 1, IT 2, Fran, Foo-foo, Joano, and Toto.

"Them again, they must want to fight," said Binky.

She and Burnner chose to fight IT 1.

"We'll fight IT 2," said Booster.

"Yeah, let's get him," said Blossom.

"We'll take Fran," said Baxter.

"I'm with you," said Buttercup.

"We'll take Foo-foo," said Boomy.

"Yeah, he looks easy," said Bubbles.

"Beatie and Benny you take Joano and Toto," said Beauster.

The teens went to their fighters.

"You guys think you're so clever you can't stop us," said IT 2.

"We are clever and we will stop you," said Beauty.

"You guys are tough but not tough enough," said Fran.

"Never mess with the tough kids," said Buster.

"Especially when they have super powers," said Banners.

"You guys should be cowards," said Foo-foo.

"We're mostly sweet," said Bam-bam.

"But tough when it comes to fighting," said Bamby.

"Daddy amd Mom are right," said Joano.

"You two are afraid," said Toto.

"We maybe scared but.." said Beatie.

"When we fight we're not," said Benny.

The teenagers used their powers on the bad teenagers.

"The games are over," said Blaster.

"We won you lost," said Bliss.

"We'll get you next time," the bad teenagers said.

They ran off while the PowerPuffs returned home.

"It was a great fight," said Benster.

"They were easy, to take," said Bloomy.

"Especially Fran," said Bridger.

"And Foo-foo," said Bridget.

"Foo-foo is a funny name," said Richard.

"So are IT 1 and IT 2," I said.

"It would make sense," said Beatie.

"Because their Parents are kind of the same," said Benny.

We all laughed. We knew that the PowerPuffs have new enemies other than just Fem Fatale's sister, cousin, Silky Cal, Al The Great, and Dr. Platrium, but that wasn't going to stop them for trying to protect the city. They also know that these enemies might be Townsville's newest villains in several more years once their Parents decide to quit and retire. With that the teens flew home to do what ever they please.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I know this might not make sense, but I was 16 at the time when I did this so I can't fix that the new villains are teenagers. The next story will be when The PowerPuff teens turn into animals.**


End file.
